


Hurt

by Yagami_Ritsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_Ritsu/pseuds/Yagami_Ritsu
Summary: Hinata merasakan dirinya hancur ketika Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat karib kekasihnya-Naruto memperkosanya. Terlebih ketika melihat Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke malam itu, Naruto tidak menolongnya.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata meringkuk di bawah guyuran shower cukup lama, sekujur tubuhnya memerah. Alat penggosok badan dan beberapa jenis sabun berserakan di sekitarnya.

Hinata menangis meraung, sesekali ia membenturkan kepala belakangnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Ia memejamkan mata, namun kejadian itu malah berputar di kepalanya seperti potongan film.

Di mana ia menatap takut pada iris sehitam jelaga, iris yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Juga cengkraman kuat pada kedua bahunya. Ia ingin lari dari sergapan pria yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dan merenggut kesuciannya malam itu. Pria yang bahkan tidak asing, dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria dengan berjuta pesonanya yang tersohor semenjak SMA, pria yang bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa dengannya. Hinata mengenal pria itu karena dia adalah teman akbrab dari Naruto Uzumaki, cinta pertama Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?"

Suara pria itu terngiang, bahkan Hinata bisa mengingat tiap nada yang terselip kemarah di sana.

"Kau... Membuatku muak! Jalang!"

Hinata menarik rambutnya, berharap suara itu lenyap.

"Kita lihat, apakah si kuning bodoh itu akan tetap bersamamu?"

Dan selanjutnya adalah siksaan bagi hati dan juga tubuhnya. Hinata meronta dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu tak juga melepasnya.

Lalu bola mata bak mutiara itu membola ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang mengintipnya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"To-tolong..." Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, berharap Naruto segera masuk dan menolongnya. Setidaknya sebelum hal mengerikan terjadi. Namun pria dengan iris sebiru laut itu pergi menghilang. Membiarkannya dimangsa oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata merasa dunianya hancur, kekasih yang baru dipacarinya dua bulan itu hanya melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa dan pergi.

"Kau sudah tenang, hm?"

Hinata merasakan pipinya dibelai oleh tangan yang dingin, tapi dirinya tetap bungkam. Arah pandangannya masih tertuju pada celah pintu yang kini kosong.

"Sekarang kita melangkah ke tahap berikutnya, Hime."

Suara bariton itu langsung menyentak kesadaran Hinata. Dengan horror ia menatap seringaian di wajah Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan..." lagi-lagi air mata yang barus saja berhenti kini menetes lagi. "Ku-kumohon... Uchiha-san." Hinata benar-benar memohon, ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena Sasuke menindihnya.

Tapi pemudua itu tetap diam, entah mendengarkan atau tidak permohonan Hinata.

Lalu tubuh itu sedikit merunduk, bibirnya berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Aku... Tidak punya pilihan lain."

Adegan-adegan panas itu membuat otak Hinata panas. Berkali-kali Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan tetap membenturkan kepalanya. Namun ingatan itu tidak pernah lenyap, malah semakin jelas di setiap detiknya.

Kami-sama... Tolong aku...

Hurt

Satu minggu lebih bangku di hadapan Naruto kosong, biasanya ada sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di sana. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berkabut.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Lamunan Naruto buram seketika, ia menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya pelan. Kepulan asap putih menggulung di udara ketika Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kita sudah sepakat Dobe, kau mendapatkan Sakura dan aku mendapatkan Hinata."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tidak terima.

"Tapi kau keterlualuan Teme!"

Teriakan Naruto diabaikan oleh Sasuke, ia lebih memilih kembali menghisap rokoknya. Namun tatapan tajam sang Uzumaki meruntuhkan sikap acuh Sasuke. Putung rokok yang ada di tangannya dijatuhkan ke lantai dan langsung menjadi bahan injakan sepatu Sasuke.

Pria itu bangkit dari bangku dan berdiri menjulang di samping meja Naruto.

"Tidak penting memikirkan itu sekarang Dobe, bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sakura?"

Dengan itu Sasuke pergi dari kelasnya yang hanya berisikan Naruto saja. Memilih tempat yang bisa menenangkan otaknya.

Sasuke sebenarnya juga khawatir karena Hinata tak kunjung masuk kuliah semenjak hari itu. Dan Sasuke merindukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

Sasuke bergumam pelan, mengingat kembali kejadian indah menurutnya namun mimpi buruk untuk Hinata. Sasuke memperkosanya dan semua itu ia lakukan agar Hinata tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dan akan membuat Hinata tak lagi menolaknya. Meski ia tahu caranya salah, tapi Sasuke melakukannya untuk bisa memonopoli Hinata, hanya itu.

Hurt

Lebih dari satu minggu Hinata mengurung diri di apartemen kecilnya, ia bahkan hanya memakan mie instan yang kini tinggal beberapa bungkus lagi.

Ia baru saja kelaparan, dan menghabiskan mie-nya. Tapi rasa mual menyerang tenggerokan. Dengan panik Hinata berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Hinata membasuh wajahnya, melihat betapa kurusnya ia sekarang. Bahkan wajahnya yang memang pucat kini semakin parah. Kantung matanya pun kini menebal dan menghitam. Rambutnya juga berantakan. Penampilannya seperti orang gila yang baru saja kabur.

Suara bel pintu membuat Hinata sedikit berjinggit, perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Mengintip siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Siapa?" suara Hinata terdengar serak dan kering.

"Ini aku Hinata-nee!"

Hinata kenal suara itu, adiknya Hanabi berkunjung. Biasanya tiap akhir pekan ia akan mengunjungi Hanabi ke asramanya. Tapi ia memang mangkir karena hal ini.

"Masuklah Hana-chan." Hinata berusaha tetap tersenyum pada adiknya, menyambut seperti biasanya.

Hanabi melewati Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di ruang tengah.

Mata sewarna Hinata itu menyapu seisi apartemen Hinata dan alisnya sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Tumben sekali apartemenmu berantakan Hinata-nee?"

Hinata tersenyum canggung, duduk di sofa seberang adiknya duduk berhadapan.

"Kau sedang sakit? Penampilanmu juga menakutkan."

Hinata hanya diam, ia tidak dapat mendengar Hanabi dengan jelas. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Hinata bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju dapur. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Hinata merasa tubuhnya meringan. Dan yang selanjutnya ia dengar adalah suara jeritan Hanabi juga dunia yang perlahan menggelap.

Hinata bangun dari pingsannya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang tampak asing, dan saat menoleh, ia melihat gordain putih.

Hurt

"Putiku hamil?!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Hinata hampir terkena serangan jantung. Mata Hinata berkabut, menyadari suara yang tadi membuatnya terkejut. Itu suara ayahnya.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan sang ayah. Ia hamil. Suara lain menyahuti. Itu suara Hanabi yang tengah menenangkan ayahnya, juga suara laki-laki asing, mungkin dokter.

Tirai putih itu mendadak terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah marah dan kecewa sang Ayahanda.

"Katakan padaku, siapa ayahnya?"

Suara dingin itu menusuk hati Hinata, membuat butiran-butiran air mata Hinata meluncur cepat. "Ma-maafkan a-aku... A-ayah..." Suara Hinata bergetar, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Hanabi yang berdiri di samping ayahnya hanya menatap Hinata penuh kecewa dalam diam.

"Apakah Uzumaki itu?!" nada Hiashi Hyuuga semakin meninggi.

"Tenang ayah, ini rumah sakit." Hanabi berusaha menenangkan sang ayah.

Hati Hiashi Hyuuga rasanya benar-benar hancur ketika sang putri menggeleng takut. Jika bukan kekasihnya yang menghamili anaknya lalu siapa? Hiashi sangat mengenal Hinata, putri cantiknya itu bukanlah tipikal wanita nakal.

"Lalu siapa?"

Hurt

Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menampakkan dirinya di kampus. Padahal ia sudah sangat siap menerima kemarahan gadis itu. Ditampar atau dicaci maki bukanlah masalah bagi Sasuke selama setelah itu ia bisa bernegosiasi mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Tapi ini lebih menjengkelkan! Apakah harus dirinya dulu pergi ke apartemen gadis itu?! Dan menyeretnya lagi untuk mengulangi kejadian malam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, tidak buruk untuk ide yang terakhir terbesit di otaknya.

Dengan segera ia menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakasnya dan melajukan mobil mewah miliknya ke apartemen Hinata.

Hurt

Sasuke ingin sekali menendang siapa pun yang ada di depannya.

Sesampainya Sasuke tiba di apartemen Hinata, tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon kedatangannya bahkan ketika ia berteriak meminta Hinata segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Buka pintunya Hyuuga!" Sasuke akhirnya hilang kendali, beberapa kali ia menendang pintu apartemen yang masih mencantumkan tag Hyuuga di sana.

"Maaf tuan, tapi nona Hyuuga sudah pindah kemarin malam."

Sasuke berbalik, mendapati pria paruh baya yang gemuk tengah menunduk padanya meminta maaf. Tapi ucapan pria yang diperkirakan Sasuke pengelola apartemen ini, membekukan otak Sasuke beberapa saat.

"Kau bilang... Hyuuga pindah?"

Pria itu merasa diintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. "Nona Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan dan kami membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama adiknya yang berkunjung. Lalu malam harinya ayah nona Hyuuga datang dan membawa Hinata kembali ke Kyoto." Pria itu sedikit berdeham. "Dan pagi ini saya mendapat konfirmasi dari ayah nona Hyuuga. Satu jam lagi orang dari pengiriman barang akan datang dan membawa semua barang."

Sasuke merasa sebagian ruhnya menghilang. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Karena itu tuan, saya mohon jangan buat keributan di sini. Saya permisi."

Selepas pengelola apartemen itu pergi, Sasuke menghentakkan giginya marah.

"Berani sekali kau lari dariku, Hyuuga?!"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-nee..."

Sapaan dari Hanabi membuat Hinata berpaling, melihat sang adik membawakan nampan berisi roti dan segelas susu.

"Makanlah, meski kau tidak mau."

Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak berselera makan. Sejak kemarin ia memang belum makan. Meski perutnya kini terasa panas karena lapar, Hinata tetap enggan.

Hanabi duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menatap dalam sang kakak yang hanya duduk meringkuk dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bilang siapa ayah dari bayimu nee-san? Aku dan ayah berjanji akan membuat laki-laki itu bertanggung jawab untukmu."

Tapi aku tidak mau, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang baik. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku mengandung anaknya...

"Nee-san, apakah anak itu bukan keinginanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk sedikit.

"Jadi, kau diperkosa?"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Hanabi debgan wajah keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Da-dari mana... Kau tahu?"

Hanabi tersenyum kecut, tebakannya tepat.

Hurt

"Hinata-nee diperkosa, Ayah."

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya marah. Wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Siapa?" Hiashi berbisik, tidak sabar akan jawaban dari Hanabi yang menemuinya di ruang kerja. "Katakan Hanabi!"

Hanabi menggeleng, ia menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Hinata-nee tidak mau menjawab."

"Kalau begitu kita buat rencana untuk menggugurkannya. Dan telepon Neji. Dia pasti bisa mencari siapa pria brengsek itu!"

"Baik, Ayah."

Hurt

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Sakura Haruno terdiam, mata hijaunya membulat sempurna.

"Ja-jangan bercanda begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kita baru berpacaran satu bulan." gadis musim semi itu terlihat pucat, meski ia berusaha untuk tenang.

Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Sakura terlihat tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih menyeruput kopi-nya.

"Kita di sini untuk makan siang kan? Kau hanya memesan kopi saja Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, lebih memilih membuka buku menu cafe. "Bagaimana jika makan omelet?" Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang kini lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela cafe. Wajah bungsu Uchiha itu tampak bosan.

"Akan kupesankan, oke?"

Baru saja Sakura hendak melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari kusinya. Membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di meja. Hal itu tentu saja membuat nona musim semi terdiam.

"Kita sudah selesai." ucap Sasuke dingin, berjalan melewati Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura yang baru menyadari kepergian Sasuke segera berblik dan mengejar pria yang hampir sampai pada mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berbalik, melihat Sakura dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang bercucuran. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak lantang. Yang dengan sukses menyedot perhatian para pejalan kaki yang lain. "Aku tidak mau putus denganmu!"

Sasuke masih dingin, tetap diam tanpa peduli pada Sakura.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang kurang! Kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu semenjak kita di SMP! Dan baru satu bulan aku mendapatkanmu!" Dada Sakura terasa sesak. Impiannya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke hanya berjalan satu bulan. Kebahagiaannya baru sebentar.

"Ini tidak adil Sasuke! Katakan padaku alasannya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, sedikit merunduk dan menempatkan bibirnya di dekat cuping Sakura.

"Karena aku, tidak pernah menyukaimu." Sakura membatu. "Aku mencintai orang lain. Kau hanya pengganggu. Jadi, enyahlah dan biarkan aku dengan pilihanku."

Kata-kata Sasuke memang hanya bisikan, namun terngiang jelas di telinga Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian memandang Sakura sekilas sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam membatu.

Manik hijau Sakura mengikuti kepergian Sasuke bahkan ia tetap memandangi mobil Sasuke hingga hilang di belokan. Satu detik kemudian Sakura memerosotkan tubuhnya di tanah. Di pandangi prihatin dan bisikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sakura tidak peduli. Hatinya sakit, dan ia tidak berhenti terisak. Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan kata-kata menyakitkan.

Pria yang delama ini dipuja bagaikan Dewa itu menyakitinya dengan kejam. Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Padahal butuh hampir seumur hidupnya untuk bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Butuh seumur hidupnya untuk bersabar atas ketidak pedulian pria bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan butuh kesabaran yang tak terkira ketika ia menunggu jawaban atas perasaan tulusnya.

Kini semuanya sia-sia. Pria itu tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Hn, terserah."

Betapa bahagianya Sakura saat itu. Meski Sasuke menjawabnya tidak peduli, tapi Sakura bahagia karena ini kesempatannya untuk memikat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke taman ria!"

Meski ia harus menunggu berjam-jam atas keterlambatan Sasuke di tiap hari kencannya.

"Ini bekal yang kubuat sendiri, kudengar kau sangat suka tomat? Hehe..."

Sakura bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan bento spesial untuk Sasuke. Bahkan ada beberapa luka dijarinya karena tidak biasa memasak. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Atau... Tidak peduli?

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat! Aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk S2 ku!"

Menjadi sangat sempurna demi bisa layak bersanding dengannya.

Lalu semua kenangan itu pecah berserakan. Sakura masih di sana, menangis sambil mengaisi pecahan yang tidak mungkin kembali utuh.

Hurt

Sasuke masih mengendarai mobilnya, lalu ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya di atsd dashboard dan menekan nomor yang tak asing.

"Dobe, aku sudah memutuskan Sakura." Ada jeda. "Sekarang giliranmu, datanglah segera ke depan cafe Ichiraku. Kurasa Sakura masih menangis di sana."

Dan Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan sebelum teman bodohnya itu berteriak dan menyakiti telinganya. Ponsel itu pun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Satu masalah beres, sekarang saatnya aku menemuimu... Hime." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membayangkan wajah Hinata yang mungkin akan sangat terkejut. Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri, bahkan bila harus menghadapi seluruh klan Hyuuga sekali pun, ia siap.

Hurt

Naruto baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia mendengar suara deringan ponselnya. Ia berjalan dengan handuk yang masih melingkari pinggangnya dan rambut yang basah.

Naruto mengernyit ketika nama Sasuke tertera di layar.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali si Teme itu.." gumam Naruto heran. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Hallo Teme? Ada apa?"

"Dobe, aku sudah memutuskan Sakura."

Naruto diam sesaat, mencoba untuk sedikit lebih meresapi perkataan Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Lalu?" Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana ucapan Sasuke padanya, jadi sebaiknya ia bertanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, datanglah segera ke depan cafe Ichiraku. Kurasa Sakura masih menangis di sana."

"Menangis?" Naruto bergumam, ddanya bergemuruh cepat. "Sasuke, apa yang kau-" belum selesai pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menutup sambungan.

"Sial! Teme brengsek!" Naruto melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur, ia marah dan panik. "Bagaimana bisa kau tinggalkan Sakura menangis sendirian!"

Naruto bergegas berpakaian, ia tidak henti menyumpah serapahi Sasuke. Bahkan ketika ia siap dan melajukan mobilnya menuju cafe Ichiraku.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat sekurumunan orang di depan cafe. Dengan segera ia turun dari mobil dan membelah kerumunan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia melihat Sakura berada di sana sedang menangis sembari duduk meringkuk, menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Segera Naruto berlutut dan memeluk Sakura erat. "Tenanglah Sakura, aku ada di sini." Naruto mengelus punggung gadis itu lembut. Memejamkan matanya, ia marah dalam hati. Tidak terima atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Saskuke Teme?!

Sakura menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan juga pelukan pria bodoh itu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit berterima kasih. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya pada punggung Naruto. Ia memang sedang membutuhkan Naruto saat ini.

Hurt

Neji baru saja tiba di Kyoto setelah sebelumnya Hanabi menghubunginya dengan nada khawatir. Namun ia cukup terkejut ketika Hiashi pamannya sendiri menyambutnya dan langsung mengajaknya ke ruang kerja. Biasanya hanya Hanabi dan Hinata yang akan keluar untuk menyambutnya dengan riang. Tapi ia malah melihat Hanabi hanya diam dan menunduk dengan wajah masam.

"Ada hal yang mendesak, Paman?" tanya Neji sambil mengekori Hiashi.

Pria paruh baya itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan sedih. Hal itu membuat kecurigaan Neji bertambah. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Ini mengenai Hinata."

Dan jantung Neji tidak berhenti bergemuruh ketika nama Hinata disebut.

Ada apa? Hinata? Terjadi hal buruk padanya?

Wajah Neji pun mengeras.


End file.
